Living In Sin
by Iggity
Summary: Ron and Hermione are dating and can't seem to keep their hands off of each other. How will they manage keeping their hands to themselves on a bus? Or even better, in front of Hermione's parents? **Horrid summary XD** Previously HermyandRon. I'm still the same person, I promise!


**A/N:** FOUND IT! WOOOOOT! It was on one of my floppies that actually survived my wrath! Go blue floppy!!

This is for Hannah, because I am now apparently taking requests after "**Two Simple Words**". No idea why. Oh well. She kind of challenged me to write this, since I was so against the top decker being crowded. Love you, Hannah!

Just a note that Mrs Granger is based on my mum. 'Cause I really think that Hermione and her mum would have the relationship my mum and I have. But that's just my opinion.

* * *

**Living in Sin**

Hermione Granger let out a loud moan as her orgasm ripped through her body and her nails sank into her boyfriend's bare back as he continued to thrust into her.

'Oh, Lord,' she groaned, still shaking slightly.

He continued to thrust into her, gripping her hips painfully tight and pressing her naked frame against the wall. Hermione screamed as Ronald Weasley brought her to another orgasm before grunting and jerking his hips a few times. The pair slid down the wall and Hermione rested her head on Ron's sweaty shoulder, trying to catch her breath.

'Bloody hell,' groaned Ron, shifting a bit so that his weight wouldn't crush Hermione.

Hermione gave a little laugh and lent her forehead against Ron's.

'Watch your language,' she breathed. 'Especially since my parents hate vulgarity. You want to make a good impression, don't you?'

Ron groaned and rolled off of Hermione, standing and helping her to her feet.

'Is that tonight?' he asked almost painfully.

Hermione smiled.

'Yes,' she said, walking over to the desk chair and taking her towel off of the back, wrapping it around herself. 'And it starts at four thirty. We need to take the four o'clock Muggle bus; it takes about a half hour to get there.'

Ron glanced at the clock.

'Love, it's almost half past three,' he said. 'Will we make it?'

Hermione's eyes widened and she raced to the bathroom.

'Not if we stand around! Ron, you need to shower. I'll leave the water on when I'm finished so you can just hop in. Can you get out a skirt and a shirt for me?' she said, rushing past him and into the bathroom.

'Yeah, sure,' came Ron's reply.

Hermione turned the water on and hopped in. Ten minutes later, she was out of the shower.

'Ron! Your turn,' she called, wrapping the towel around herself and grabbing her wand.

Hermione pointed it at her hair and dried her hair with a flick. She rushed back into the bedroom and saw her skirt and a fancy shirt laying on the bed. She smiled at the fact that Ron chose the skimpiest shirt she owned instead of the shirt she had in mind. Sighing, Hermione dried herself and dressed, changing the shirt to something more decent. She was just about to slip on her shoes when the water in the bathroom shut off and Ron came walking out, using the towel -- that _should_ have been around his waist -- to dry his hair. Her breath caught in her throat.

_Well, that's just stupid, isn't it? It's not like you've never seen him naked before_, she scolded herself.

'You OK, Hermione?' Ron asked.

Hermione nodded.

'Yeah, why?' she asked.

Ron shrugged.

'Do you have enough Muggle money for me for the bus?' he asked.

Hermione nodded.

'Yes, of course,' she said. 'Are you ready yet?'

'Yeah, just about,' said Ron.

'Good, because I see the bus,' said Hermione, grabbing her keys and dashing out of the house, Ron hot on her heels.

Hermione heard Ron mutter a wandless locking spell and the two dashed onto the bus, paid the fare, and headed for the decker above. Ron snatched the last two seats and sat beside the window, Hermione on his right side.

'Merlin,' he breathed. 'How'd you get to be so fast?'

Hermione giggled, still trying to catch her breath.

'I can be fast when I need to be,' she panted.

Ron waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

'Oh really, now?' he asked.

Hermione laughed.

'Shut up,' she mumbled, turning red.

Ron kissed her.

'I love you,' he murmured.

Hermione smiled at him.

'I love you too,' she whispered.

Ron wrapped an arm around her shoulders and Hermione rested her head on Ron's shoulder. The bus gave a jolt and the person standing beside them stumbled into Hermione's side.

'Oh, I'm so terribly sorry!' the stranger exclaimed.

Hermione laughed.

'Don't worry about it,' she said, standing. 'Here, take the seat.'

'Where will you sit?' the stranger asked.

Hermione smiled.

'I'm sure this gentleman won't mind if I sit on his lap for a bit,' she replied.

Ron laughed.

'No problems here,' he said, grabbing Hermione's waist and pulling her to him.

Hermione laughed and landed on Ron's lap, her back to his chest. The stranger smiled.

'Are you sure you don't mind?'

'Go ahead, I'm comfy here,' said Hermione, slipping her arms over Ron's, which were around her waist.

'Oh, thank you so much,' said the stranger, sitting down and putting earbuds in her ears.

Hermione lent back against Ron and turned her head. He kissed her and she giggled. The bus kept jolting along its route and suddenly, Hermione had something hard pressing into her backside. She looked at Ron, whose ears were red.

'Sorry,' he murmured. 'You on my lap and the bumpy road ... put it together ... it's kind of affecting me.'

'Yeah, I can feel that,' Hermione whispered.

Ron was trying not to meet her eye.

'Sorry,' he said again.

'Don't be,' said Hermione. 'I'm wearing a skirt, the woman beside us is oblivious, and everyone else is too busy trying not to miss their stop.'

'Are you honestly suggesting ...' Ron trailed off and gave a sort of jerk of his head.

Hermione smiled.

'How are you going to walk out of here in your current condition and not be embarrassed?' she asked.

Ron shrugged.

'I dunno. Concealment Charm?' he asked.

Hermione shook her head.

'Too many Muggles,' she whispered. 'The only way would be to -'

'Do you want to?' he asked, cutting her off.

'Yes,' said Hermione.

'How are we going to do this?' Ron asked.

'I'll lift my skirt and while I'm up, free yourself,' said Hermione.

'And your knickers?'

Hermione grinned.

'What knickers?' she breathed in his ear.

Ron whimpered.

'Bloody hell, love,' he groaned.

Hermione kissed him and felt as his hand wriggled under her behind as he attempted to haul her skirt up so he would be able to slide his fingers into her. Hermione stood, pretending to fix her shoes, and heard the opening of a zipper and Ron let out a groan.

'Fixed?' he asked.

Hermione smiled and pulled her skirt up and hovered above Ron's lap. She felt the head of his cock enter her and she bit back a moan as she settled herself onto Ron, his cock buried inside of her. The bus gave a slight jolt and Ron gripped Hermione's waist as she rose and fell. Trying not to make a sound, Hermione dug her fingers into Ron's legs as he thrust himself into her. The bus kept jolting, Ron kept thrusting, and Hermione kept rocking backwards into Ron, taking him deeper every chance she got.

'Anyone looking?' Ron panted quietly.

Hermione glanced around; the woman beside them had fallen asleep and everyone else was watching frantically for their stop, not noticing the erotic scene.

'No,' she whispered, her voice strained as the bus hit another bump and jolted yet again.

Ron's hand snuck under Hermione's skirt and slipped between her legs. Hermione let out a cry as Ron's fingers brushed her clit. Luckily, her cry could pass as surprise instead of pleasure, for the bus gave a rather violent jolt which knocked a few people out of their seats. Ron's fingers rubbed even faster against Hermione's clit and Hermione fought the urge to scream out her boyfriend's name as she convulsed spasmodically around Ron's cock.

'Ron,' she whimpered quietly, her fingers slipping a bit as she dug them even deeper into Ron's legs.

'Hermione,' Ron groaned into her ear.

Hermione felt as he jerked his hips against hers, shooting himself into her, finally slamming her hips against his. Ron lent his head on Hermione's shoulder, fighting to recover from his orgasm.

'Told you I could be fast when I needed to be,' Hermione whispered.

Ron chuckled.

'I'm glad I'm able to shag you and stand afterwards,' he murmured.

Hermione kissed his cheek.

'Me too,' she said, ''cause this is our stop.'

Hermione stood and Ron tucked himself back into his jeans quickly. The two exited the bus and Hermione slipped her hand into Ron's.

'That's almost ... odd, isn't it?' Ron asked.

Hermione looked up at him.

'What do you mean?' she asked.

'I never thought, of all places, that you would _want_ to have sex on a bus,' he said.

Hermione blushed.

'Well, it was a sacrifice,' she said.

'How so? You seemed to enjoy it,' Ron countered with a grin.

Hermione pushed her forefinger against his broad chest.

'You don't have fluids running down your legs, do you?' she asked, pressing him back a bit before heading to her parent's house.

Ron laughed and ran up behind her.

'_Scorgify_,' muttered Ron.

Hermione felt the liquids on her inner thighs disappear and turned to Ron.

'Why, thank you, Mr Weasley,' she purred, pulling him down for a kiss.

Hermione pulled back after a bit and smiled at Ron before ringing the doorbell. Mr Granger opened it.

'Mya!' he exclaimed.

'Hi, Dad,' she said.

Mr Granger threw his arms around his only child and Hermione gripped her father, closing her eyes.

'How are you, Mya?'

'I'm wonderful, Dad. You?' Hermione asked, still hugging her father.

'Oh, you know,' Mr Granger replied, 'getting old, forgetting things. Same thing that happens to every sixty-four year old.'

Hermione giggled a bit and pulled back, smiling.

'It doesn't happen to _every_ sixty-four year old, Dad,' she said.

Mr Granger laughed loudly and stepped out of the way, bowing Hermione into the house.

'Where's Mum?' she asked, pulling Ron into the house after her.

Mr Granger closed the door.

'She's in the kitchen,' he said, smiling at his daughter. He turned his gaze to Ron. 'Ronald Weasley! How are you?'

'I'm fine, thank you, sir,' said Ron, holding out his hand. Mr Granger gripped it briefly. 'How are you?'

'Alive, Ronald. I'm alive and loving it,' Mr Granger boomed. 'Karen! They're here!'

Mrs Granger came rushing out of the kitchen and ran at Hermione.

'Hello dear! How are you? We've missed you so much!' she exclaimed, nearly choking Hermione.

Hermione wrapped her arms around her mother and squeezed back.

'I'm all right, Mum,' she said, stepping back and smiling at her mother.

Mrs Granger's gaze landed on Ron.

'Ronald! How are you, dear? Goodness, it's been _ages_,' she said.

Ron grinned at her and held out his hand.

'I'm well, Mrs Granger. You?'

Mrs Granger brushed his hand away and hugged him instead.

'I'm wonderful, dear,' she said.

'Now, Hermione,' said Mr Granger sternly, 'you said you were bringing a boyfriend with you so we could meet him. Said you were pretty sure you were going to spend the rest of your life with this boy. Where is he?'

Hermione blushed a bit and looked up at Ron, whose ears had turned red.

'This is the man,' she said gently. 'Ron.'

Mr Granger raised an eyebrow, but Mrs Granger threw her arms back around Ron.

'Oh, Ron!' she sighed.

Hermione started giggling at the look on Ron's face; half relieved at Mrs Granger's reaction, half terrified in anticipation for Mr Granger's. Ron looked over at her and gave a small smile.

'Ronald? Your boyfriend is Ronald?' Mr Granger asked.

'Yes, he is,' said Hermione a little defensively. 'I'm very much in love with him, just so you know.'

'It's OK, love,' said Ron gently, freeing himself from Mrs Granger and wrapping his arms around Hermione's waist from behind.

Hermione relaxed against him and felt her eyes start to slide closed.

'Ronald? You love my daughter, yes?'

'Very much so, Mr Granger,' said Ron.

Hermione smiled just like she always did when Ron said that he loved her.

'Dad, do you know how long I waited for him to say that to me?' she asked, opening her eyes and looking at her father. 'Almost five years. And now he's been saying it for about four.'

Mr Granger thought this over for a minute before looking from Ron to Hermione.

'You've loved him for nine years?' he asked.

Hermione gave a small smile.

'Don't you remember all those times during the summers before Hogwarts when the only person I would talk about was Ronald Bilius Weasley?' she asked.

Mrs Granger giggled.

'Oh, come on, Jack. If I remember that, you should too,' she said, rubbing her husband's arm. 'It started just before Hermione's third year at Hogwarts.'

Hermione smiled and Ron looked at her.

'Seriously?' he asked her.

Hermione blushed a little.

'Yeah,' she said. 'Second year was the year I realized that I didn't want to be with anyone but you. And even in fourth year with Viktor ... I wanted to see if it were possible to imagine myself with someone other than the person I thought I wasn't good enough for.'

'You've got that backwards,' said Ron. 'You're _way_ too good for me.'

Hermione smiled.

'Not true and you know it,' she said. 'And if we have this debate every single time, we'll annoy each other to no end.'

Ron kissed her forehead.

'Love you,' he murmured.

Hermione's smile increased.

'I love you too,' she said.

Mr Granger cleared his throat just as Ron was about to kiss Hermione full on the mouth. The two looked at him and Hermione could feel her cheeks burning.

'Dinner's ready,' said Mr Granger. 'Let's go.'

* * *

Hermione's hand was held captive by Ron's throughout the whole of dinner. Not that she was complaining, mind. In fact, she was grinning so much that Ron kept chuckling whenever he would glance at her. By the end of dinner, Hermione's face was hurting and Ron was in a fit of laughter. He kept a firm grip on her hand, though.

'You three go into the sitting room,' said Mrs Granger. 'I'm going to wash up the dishes; I'll be out shortly.'

'I'll help you,' said Hermione.

Ron kissed her on the cheek.

'I'll keep your father company,' he whispered in her ear.

Hermione smiled and Ron left the kitchen.

'Your glow is back,' said Mrs Granger, leaning against the counter with her arms folded across her chest.

Hermione turned and faced her mother.

'Glow?' she asked.

'Yeah,' said Mrs Granger. 'It went away for a bit, but it's back now. You are completely in love with Ron.'

Hermione smiled and took a breath.

'I really am,' she whispered. 'He makes me feel like ... like I could do anything as long as he said I could do it. He's in the sitting room right now and I miss him because I can't see him. Ron makes me feel ... hot and cold at the same time. He just ... he feels like _home_, no matter where I am.'

Mrs Granger was smiling, her head tilted to the side a bit as she watched her daughter. Hermione let out a laugh.

'Listen to me. I sound like a school girl with a crush,' she said.

Mrs Granger laughed.

'No, you don't,' she said gently. 'You sound completely and utterly head over heels in love. Nine years, Hermione. How did you wait for him for so long?'

Hermione shrugged.

'Any boy who belches slugs for you trying to defend your honour and faces his biggest fear to help you is worth waiting for,' she said softly. 'Even if it takes him five years to pluck up the courage and tell you.'

'Ah yes,' said Mrs Granger. 'I remember those stories all too well.'

Hermione smiled and sighed.

'I wasn't any better, to be honest. I would just jump him whenever he uttered a comment that I normally wouldn't have cared about. Jump it and get out some frustration by yelling at him instead of jumping on _him_ and kissing _him_. I think he had the same idea. He would jump my comments too. I'm sure I've told you all about that,' she said, looking up at her mother.

Mrs Granger smiled and nodded.

'Many times,' she said softly.

Hermione smiled.

'Well, it happened many times. Bloody prat,' she murmured.

'I heard that,' said Mrs Granger.

Hermione blushed slightly.

'Sorry Mum,' she muttered. 'That man is a bad influence on people. In a good way. If that even makes sense.'

'Not really, but I know what you're trying to say,' said Mrs Granger, smiling.

Hermione sighed and walked toward the door.

'I'll be back in a minute to start the dishes. I just ... '

Hermione trailed off, unable to tell her mother what it was she wanted. Mrs Granger, however, seemed to know just what Hermione needed and waved her off.

'Go on. I'll be here,' she said, still smiling.

Hermione smiled back and walked toward the sitting room.

'... hurt her again, I'll make sure no other woman can be with you, Ronald.'

'Mr Granger, I can assure you that I have no intention of hurting Hermione ever again. She's too important to me,' came Ron's voice.

Hermione froze in front of the liquor cabinet, whose door was ajar. The whisky was out and Hermione assumed that her father had poured himself (and possibly even Ron) a glass of it.

'Good. She's waited too long for you to come to your senses.'

'Yeah. She's really something, sir. If you don't mind my saying so.'

'I suppose I could let it pass, Ronald, since it's a compliment for Hermione, my wife, and me.'

'As intended, sir.'

'You're a good boy, Ronald. I'd hate to have to hurt you.'

'You won't have to, sir. I can make that a promise.'

Hermione walked into the room.

'Hi,' she said quietly.

Ron looked up from his glass of alcohol and gave Hermione a huge smile.

'Hey,' he said gently, holding out his arms.

Hermione walked the rest of the way into the room and pulled Ron close.

'I love you,' she murmured.

'I love you too,' he whispered, kissing her hair.

Hermione pulled back and smiled at him.

'I should head back to help Mum. I just ... I just wanted to see you,' she mumbled.

Ron grinned and kissed her lightly.

'Go on. I'll be in there soon,' he said gently.

Hermione smiled and almost bounced back into the kitchen.

'OK,' she said. 'Dishes. I'll wash, you dry?'

Mrs Granger smiled and grabbed a dish towel while Hermione filled the sink with hot water and soap. They had gotten through the silverware and were just starting on the plates when Hermione felt arms wrap around her waist.

'Hello love,' she murmured, leaning her head back onto Ron's shoulder.

'Hello, my dear,' he whispered.

Hermione smiled and looked at Ron. He kissed her, drawing her tongue out briefly before pulling back and nuzzling Hermione's neck. She giggled slightly but almost dropped the plate she was supposed to be washing when Ron pressed her up against the counter. She looked at him and he gave her a smirk before dipping his hand under Hermione's skirt. She bit back a moan, but Ron found her neck.

'Ron, I'm washing the dishes,' she groaned. 'Can't this wait?'

'Nope,' said Ron, sucking lightly on her neck and still moving his fingers.

Hermione summoned all her self-control and tried her hardest not to whimper when Ron's finger slipped inside of her and started to move.

'Ron, I'm sure this can wait,' she panted. 'My mother is in the kitchen.'

'Oh, I'm not seeing _anything_, dear,' said Mrs Granger, her back to the couple as she prepared dessert.

Ron continued to move his finger, speeding up and slowing down. Hermione had put the plate back in the sink and was gripping the side of the counter so tightly that her knuckles were white.

'May I?' Ron breathed in her ear.

Hermione nodded and Ron entered her quickly, making Hermione forget where she was and just who could turn around and see them. Ron was thrusting into her faster than ever and when his fingers found her clit again, Hermione let out a choking sound.

'Are you all right, dear?' Mrs Granger asked.

'Fine,' Hermione managed, answering quickly so that her mother wouldn't turn around and see them.

'Purr for me, love,' Ron breathed in her ear.

Hermione bit her lip and swallowed her scream as Ron nibbled lightly at her neck. She let out a strangled moan as she came and Ron shot into her, biting down on her neck to stop himself from calling out.

'Ron,' she breathed, closing her eyes and trying to catch her breath.

'_Scorgify_,' Ron whispered, his voice hoarse.

Hermione felt Ron pull back and she turned to face him.

'You amaze me,' she whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Ron wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, kissing her.

'I love you,' he murmured. 'I'd stay, but I get the feeling that your dad isn't finished talking to me yet.'

Hermione smiled at Ron and kissed him one last time, her hands sliding down to his front. Still kissing him, Hermione tucked Ron's cock back in his jeans and silently zipped the zipper up again.

'Thank you,' he mumbled, nuzzling her neck again.

'Go on,' she said gently.

Ron left and Hermione pulled out a chair and collapsed onto it, grinning stupidly.

'Don't think I don't know what just happened,' said Mrs Granger, finally turning around. 'I can play stupid, but when it comes down to it, I always know who's having sex if I'm around them when it happens.'

Hermione blushed.

'See what an effect that man has on me?' she murmured, leaning forward, folding her arms on the table and laying her head on her arms. 'Normally, I would have scolded him. But as long as he plays his cards right and catches me off guard ...'

She trailed off and sighed.

'It's exhilarating, isn't it?' Mrs Granger asked, sitting down across from Hermione.

Hermione smiled and lifted her head.

'Very much so,' she said, finally looking at her mother.

'Is he good?'

'Good?'

'In bed!'

Hermione blushed again.

'I refuse to discuss this subject any futher,' she mumbled.

Her mother laughted.

'I was only joking, Hermione,' she said.

Hermione rolled her eyes but smiled.

'Of course, Mum,' she replied.

Mrs Granger winked before walking over to the door.

'Dessert, you two!' she called into the sitting room.

Hermione sighed and drew her wand, flicking it at the remaining dishes, who started to wash themselves.

'Mum teach you some new tricks?' Ron asked, sitting beside her.

Hermione smiled.

'Maybe,' she said, pecking his cheek.

Ron snickered and slipped his hand into hers.

'So when are you going to get married, you two?' Mrs Granger asked.

Hermione choked a bit on her tea.

'Married?' Ron asked, thumping Hermione on the back.

'Mum!' Hermione exclaimed.

'What?' Mrs Granger asked. 'I'm just asking.'

'I don't think we've even discussed an engagement,' said Ron, looking at Hermione.

'No, we haven't,' she replied, clearing her throat.

'Well, how long did you say you two had been dating?' Mrs Granger asked.

'Four years,' said Hermione, rubbing at her throat.

'Well, most people would be engaged by now!'

'We're not most people,' said Hermione.

Ron chuckled.

'Too true, that,' he said.

Mrs Granger sighed.

'What do you think, Jack?'

'I think that I'd rather Hermione take her time and make her own choices instead of us pressuring her into something she's not ready for,' said Mr Granger, watching the surface of his tea.

'It's not that I'm not ready to be engaged, I just ... I want to take it slow,' said Hermione. 'I'm still waiting for one of us to blow up. Have a huge fight and all.'

Ron looked at her.

'Seriously?' he asked.

'Yes. Do you not remember how bad we were _before_ we got together?' said Hermione.

Ron shrugged.

'We were young and dealing with our feelings. We fought constantly because it released the frustration,' he said. 'How come you didn't figure that out? You're the smart one.'

Hermione sighed.

'I _did_ figure that out. Jump on your comment and attack instead of jumping on you and kissing you. Yell at you and release some frustration. I know all that. But ... I still can't help but wonder when we're going to have that one huge fight that every couple has,' she whispered, looking at Ron.

Ron reached out and cupped Hermione's face in his hands.

'Listen to me,' he said gently. 'We're not going to have one of those. We did before we got together. It's out of our systems. We're fine.'

Hermione gave him a small smile and Ron kissed her forehead. She rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes when Ron slipped his arm around her, pulling her close.

'So there's no talk of engagement yet?' Mrs Granger asked.

'Not yet,' said Ron. 'But soon, hopefully.'

Hermione opened her eyes and looked at him. He gave her a smile and she smiled back.

'Perhaps,' she murmured, raising her head. 'However, I rather like living in sin with you, Mr Weasley.'

Ron gave a grin and Hermione kissed his cheek. Mr Granger, on the other hand, started choking on his tea.

'Must you?' he coughed out.

Hermione giggled.

'Sorry, Dad,' she said, blushing a little.

* * *

'Would you want to get married?' Ron asked, pulling Hermione closer to him under the sheets.

Hermione turned her head from her book and looked at him.

'Yeah,' she said. 'Just not yet. We're still a little too young.'

'So what? Mum and Dad were married young! Harry's parents were married young!'

'They were in the middle of a war, Ron,' said Hermione, turning back to her book. 'We're not anymore. We can take as long as we need to.'

Ron kissed her bare back, following her spine. Hermione shivered a bit but kept reading. His hands traveled down to her thigh.

'Honestly, Ronald,' Hermione snapped, smaking his hand away. 'Three times wasn't enough for today?'

Ron chuckled.

'I can never get enough of you,' he murmured, resting his lips on her shoulder.

Hermione continued to read, ignoring Ron. He frowned a bit, but Hermione's standoffish behaviour served a challenge, so he pressed on, trailing his mouth over her shoulder and to her neck, his tongue lightly brushing the flesh. Ron reached the sensitive spot behind Hermione's ear and -- with practiced movements -- traced patterns on the skin with his tongue, his teeth scraping lightly against the flesh. Hermione took a sharp breath.

'Ronald,' she scolded.

'Yes?' he asked, moving to her ear and sucking gently on the lobe.

'Please, Ron,' she groaned.

'Please what, love?'

'Let me read.'

Ron moved his mouth up to the shell of her ear and started licking at it.

'I'm not preventing you from reading,' he replied.

'Oh, but you are,' said Hermione, reaching behind her and attempting to push him off.

Ron grabbed her hand started kissing it, too.

'I love you,' he murmured, kissing his way up her arm.

'Ron,' she said when he reached her side.

Ron continued to kiss down her side, his head under the sheets, and soon Hermione had closed her book and her legs were thrown over Ron's shoulders, keeping his head between her thighs while he traced letters with his tongue and became intoxicated by her smell. She soon reached down and grabbed Ron's hair, pulling him away from her, panting.

'No ... not yet ... not yet ...' she gasped.

'Multiples make sex more intense, Hermione,' groaned Ron.

Hermione shook her head.

'I don't care,' she panted. 'I need you. Now.'

Ron kissed her and grabbed his wand, performing the Contraceptive Charm before throwing his wand away and thrusting into her. Hermione held him close.

'Take your time,' she panted. 'No hurry. Not any more.'

Ron nodded and kept a pace that Hermione deemed perfect, slowing down and speeding up once and a while, but sticking to the rhythm just the same. He kissed her slowly, gently, passionately, and soon Hermione was arching against him, her mouth ripping away from his as she called his name, contracting around him. Ron buried his face into Hermione's neck as he groaned, exploding inside of her and collapsing on top of her, trying not to suffocate her.

'Bloody hell,' he panted after a few minutes.

Hermione brushed the hair out of his face and smiled at him. Ron's heart expanded and he kissed her.

'We'll get married,' she said, nodding. 'Just not yet. Not yet.'

'OK,' said Ron, leaning his forehead against hers. 'It's probably better that way anyway.'

'Why?' Hermione asked gently.

''Cause I rather like living in sin with you, too,' he replied, kissing her.

**Fin**


End file.
